


A Murderous Fan

by l00ps



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l00ps/pseuds/l00ps
Summary: A story written based on a writing prompt:"You're a famous murder mystery author. A fan of yours start to take inspirations from your books to murder people. The police recruit you to hunt him down."





	A Murderous Fan

“Excuse me, do you have a warrant?” Jonathan Gibbons asked, voice dry and throat parched. 

“Yes we do, Mr. Gibbons.”

And they really do, so he let them in, trying to calm his furiously beating heart - which proved to be hard to do as he was also trying to keep his hands from shaking. He doesn't do well with multitasking, after all. 

“So, your maid finally came in earlier?” The big hulking man with the holstered gun asked, noticing the absence of the bottles of milk that were there in their last visit.

“Ah, yes, yes. Fridays.” Jonathan answered, almost stuttering as his eyes darted left to right at the amount of people in his living room. “She comes on Fridays. Only Fridays. Cleans… She cleans.” 

The lead police officer had a left eye that was a few shades lighter than the other, and it truly bothered Jonathan, so he tried not to look at the man. 

“There was another murder this morning. No relations with the last ones, but fits the descriptions of the ones in your books. Anything you want to tell me?”

Half of the time, the officer's mismatched eyes held pity. He didn't like that, either. Just because he doesn't go outside of his own house didn't mean he was unhappy. He was perfectly aware of himself. He knew the type of character he would be in a book. 

“That's… That's the fifth one.” Jonathan spoke slowly, licking his chapped lips. “Isn't she?”

The officer nodded.

They were past suspicion already.

Being a known recluse in a city filled with cameras has its advantages.

“The second book is done, then.” He concluded.

“Doesn't mean your fan is done, Mr. Gibbons.” Accusatory. Jonathan could never understand why they came to him as if he knew all the answers. He didn't know how a real serial killer would act. 

The police officers were just harassing him, what with all the moving around through his papers and kitchen. The clinking of his glassware grated his ears. When will they catch the killer already?

“One more book to go, if the killer will still follow your writings. A Latina would be next. Reckon he'll get a prostitute or a higher-class citizen?” 

Ah, yes, one of the victims he never elaborated about. Was it because of laziness? Or yes, he ran out of coffee that time, and the due date of publishing was dangerously days away.

“I don't know.” Because Jonathan knew only a few things, and the mind of a real-life person was not one of those. 

“Alright. We're moving out in a few more minutes.” Because routine inspection of his house seemed to be one of the regular thing the past few months. 

“Old warning still applies, okay? Please refrain from leaving the city. Do you have anything else to say?”

“I'm writing a new book.” 

One with police officers as victims.


End file.
